Charles Force
Charles Force is a recurring character in the first cycle of the Blue Bloods series. He is the current incarnation of the archangel Michael, 'and one of the two Uncorrupted, along with his partner Gabrielle. Born to Cordelia Van Alen, he came into this cycle as the twin brother of Allegra. Upon the awakening of their angelic soul, he and his sister were supposed to renew their eternal bond, but Allegra decided she would not do so, having fallen in love with her human familiar. Charles thus cast aside his family heritage, taking on the name Force and accepting Trinity Burden as his wife in this cycle. He later fathered the twin Angels of the Apocalypse, Azrael and Abbadon, to renew faith in his leadership. Appearance Biography Past lives The Uncorrupted Triumphing in Rome Allegra's mistake Leaving Europe and settling in America Current incarnation Early life Charles Force and his twin Allegra were both born, in this cycle, to Cordelia Van Alen and Lawrence Van Alen, who were delighted and honoured to be given the privilege of raising the Uncorrupted. A broken bond Building an empire Years after his bond with Allegra was broken, Charles Van Alen had now taken up the name Force and built a massive financial empire thanks to his television network, cable news channel, newspaper tabloid, radio stations, and publishing company. However, alone and without the support of Gabrielle, Charles's leadership was put into question. To reassure his community, he thus took Trinity Burden as his wife and decided to bring the twin angels of the Apocalypse back for this cycle. Months later, the twins Benjamin and Madeleine were born. Ignoring the return of the Silver Bloods No matter how hard Charles tried to believe the Silver Bloods were no longer a threat, a series of murders, all targeting young Blue Bloods at the beginning of their Expression cycle, came to prove him wrong. Marks of full consumption were present on all the bodies, and even though he and the other Wardens managed to keep it undercover, the more public disappearance of Aggie Carondolet proved the threat was real. At the funeral held in her honour, Charles engaged in a heated conversation with his mother, who implored him to see the danger for what it was. However, he refused to acknowledge it. In the shadows, Charles and the Venators investigated the murders and traced them all back to Dylan Ward, whom they arrested. When it was proven that he was innocent, and only the victim of a Silver Blood himself, Charles had him released and tasked Forsyth Llewellyn to take him to safety. Personality Powers and abilities Relationships Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes ---- Notes *Charles is first said to be sixty in Blue Bloods.''Blue Bloods'', Chapter 2. This is however later proven wrong, as his birthdate is listed as August 24, 1969, making him about forty. This is probably due to breaking of his bond with Allegra.''Keys to the Repository''. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:Archangels Category:Van Alen Family Category:Force Family